Project Summary/Abstract The primary objective of this research project is to identify the underlying neurocognitive processes (language, executive functions) that regulate and contribute to individual differences in psychosocial (emotional, behavioral, and social) outcomes in prelingually deaf, early-implanted cochlear implant users. Our preliminary findings suggest that preschool cochlear implant users are at elevated risk for delays in language and executive control processes and that these disturbances are differentially associated with psychosocial adjustment. Two specific aims are proposed to accomplish our research objectives and provide new information about the role of language and executive functioning in regulating psychosocial outcomes in pediatric cochlear implant users. In Specific Aim 1, behavioral and questionnaire assessment methods will be used to identify how psychosocial functioning develops through multiple pathways involving language, and the self-regulation of cognitive (cool executive functions) and emotional (hot executive functions) responses in early-implanted prelingually deaf cochlear implant users. This will be the first systematic study of how components of cool and hot executive functioning regulate psychosocial outcomes in cochlear implant users across preschool development. In Specific Aim 2, a longitudinal design will be used to identify early and reliable predictors of psychosocial outcomes across a 12-month period during preschool development. We will describe how developmental improvements in language and executive functioning skills are associated with later psychosocial outcomes in preschool cochlear implant users and normal hearing children. These findings will have direct clinical implications for improving the early identification, diagnosis, and treatment of prelingually deaf, early implanted cochlear implant users who may be at high risk for maladaptive psychosocial outcomes following cochlear implantation.